We All Wear The Crowns
by SparksTheSiren
Summary: Bo and Dyson married for two years have just moved into a new neighborhood. Dyson's a nurse, Bo works as a secretary at a local spa. Bo and Dyson's neighbor Tamsin is always coming over when Bo isn't around to drop off all sorts of pastries. Bo is suspicious that Tamsin and Dyson are having an affair. One day Tamsin comes and Bo is the one to answer the door.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: This idea came to me when I was thinking back to Bo's dawning. Dyson was a nurse. Tamsin was their neighbor. Bo was on psych meds. Yeah so my head canon fired and here's what I came up with.]

**Chapter 1: Started Out With A Kiss**

"Is Dyson here?" Tamsin asked in her usual chipper voice.

I glared at her. She was smiling and holding what smelled like a tray of brownies. I shook my head slowly.

"No." I replied beginning to close the door.

She frowned, "really because he's usually home at this time."

"Yes really. He got called in because they were short staffed." I said trying to keep my voice even.

She shrugged, "well I'll just leave these here."

She slipped past me into the house.

"Yeah sure come in." I muttered.

She got about half way through our living room before she somehow managed to drop the brownies onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'll clean this up right now."

"It's fine I've got it." I said heading off into the kitchen.

I was reaching for the broom and dust pan when I felt a hand on my lower back. I turned around to find myself face to face with Tamsin. She smiled.

"Tamsin... What are you doing?"

She pulled me into a kiss. I started to kiss her back, but stopped suddenly I pushed her away. She smirked as she leaned back against the counter. Folding her arms she chuckled.

"You know what's funny, all this time you've probably been thinking I'm after Dyson."

"It doesn't matter if you're after me or Dyson. We're happily married so you can fuck-"

She glanced up at me. Something so taunting in her eyes that I just stopped midsentence. I had been so sure Dyson was cheating on me, but now here I am watching the woman I thought he was cheating on me with try to come on to me.

"You're happily married and I'm happily single, this doesn't have to be a big thing."

I didn't speak as she closed the distance between us again. She looked down at me. She tilted my head up by my chin as she kissed me a grin. I pushed her away again.

"We can't do this." I said. "We're not doing this."

She watched me for a moment before shrugging. She grabbed the broom and dust pan. I watched from the kitchen doorway as she swept up the glass and brownies from the floor. When she was finish she walked past me into the kitchen. She opened the trash can and emptied the brownies into it. I watched as she poured a bit of soap and water into the dust pan to wash out the brownie that clung to it. All the while she said nothing. She didn't look at me. She didn't make a sound. She just went on cleaning as though this was her house. When she finished she turned on my coffee machine and brewed a pot of coffee.

"Mugs? Cream? Sugar?" She asked.

I started to say something, but instead I simply grabbed two mugs, the cream and the sugar. We drank our coffee in silence. Her on occassion glancing at me intently. I tried to ignore it but it was a bit harder than I expected. I heard the keys clang against the lock.

"It's a fairly new show, but I think it's going to be a good one." She said as Dyson came in.

Dyson stopped in the living room for a moment. "Tamsin, hey."

"Hiya Dyson, Bo and I were just talking about-Oh what do you care just girl stuff."

"How was work babe?" I asked as he kissed my forehead.

He sighed, "exhausting. Being called in to work on my day off. Not my favorite thing. At least you had company though. Also, it smells like brownies..."

"Yes, but unfortunately I'm a clutz and I dropped them. Sorry." Tamsin said with a smile.

He laughed, "it's alright. I didn't need them anyway. I'm watching my figure. Swimsuit season's coming up. I'm going to hop in the shower and probably take a nap after that. See ya Tamsin."

"Bye Dyson, have a good rest."

Once Dyson was gone Tamsin eyes returned to me.

She gave me a look that practically screamed "see Dyson would never know if we were hooking up. He'd think we were friends."

I rolled my eyes, "oh shut up. After your done you're coffee. I want you out."

She shook her head and sat down the mug. "I'll go now. Bye bye Bo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Bed is Free**

We were lying in bed later that night. I turned over to face him. He glanced over at me.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

I smiled, "I was thinking about my meds. I'm really starting to feel better now and—"

"Bo, we've talked about this. You feel better because you're taking your meds. If you stop taking them you'll be back to how you were before."

"No, we haven't talked about it Dyson. I've brought up the subject and you've shut it down because _you know what's best_."

"I do know what's best for you Bo. Remember when you almost didn't graduate high school because of how sick you were?"

"Dyson—don't."

I threw the blanket off of me. I hopped out of bed and pulled on my pants.

"Where are you going?"

I slipped on my shoes and scoffed, "don't worry I'll take my meds with me because heaven forbid I want a say in managing my health."

"Bo, don't be like that. Where are you going?"

"Next door, to Tamsin's house. I'm just going to stay there for the night."

"When are you two best friends?"

I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. It wasn't until I stepped out of our house that I paused. I had no idea whether or not Tamsin was home. She could have had company or maybe she wouldn't even let me in because she was angry about me not sleeping with her. I knocked on her door. About thirty seconds later she pulled open the door. Shock was written all over her face.

"I did not expect to see you here _tonight_."

I rolled my eyes, "can I come in or not?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to come in."

Tamsin nodded slowly, "because you had a fight with Dyson?"

I didn't answer her. I simply pushed past her into the house like she had done to me earlier. She chuckled. I gawked around her house. It was nice not as empty as Dyson and I's house. She had all sorts of art and tasteful trinkets.

"I travel a lot." She whispered in my ear as she headed off into the kitchen.

I followed after her. Of course she travelled a lot. She's a single woman and probably came from some rich family.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm single yet I travel and you've never seen me work a day in my life so I must be rich? I'm a writer."

"A writer? What do you write?" I asked curiously.

She smirked as she reached into her cabinet for something. "Mostly poetry, but I've started on a screenplay."

"From poetry to screenplays, that's a pretty big jump."

"Well when inspiration hits..." She sat down a wine glass in front of me.

She grabbed a bottle and poured some into my glass before her own. She sipped at her wine for a moment. Just like earlier her eyes were on me. There was something about her eyes-alternating between blue, green and gray. At the moment they were green and I couldn't help but wonder if it meant something.

"What was the argument about?"

"It was personal."

She nodded, "what _didn't _you argue about?"

"Whether or not I should dye my hair black."

She laughed, "If my vote matters I vote no. You with black hair? Sounds like a midlife crisis."

"You're right actually," I said starting to laugh too.

Tamsin gave me a look as she swallowed down the last of her wine. She cleared her throat. A smile draped along her face.

"My bed is free," she started.

I sighed, "Tamsin."

"Or you can take the guest room, but if I'm being honest my bed's more comfortable." She went on.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to impose."

She chuckled, "impose? You already woke me up in the middle of the night. Why stop there? You take my room and I'll take the guest room."

I started to say something else about it, but the look in her eyes told me she wasn't going to budge. A stubborn bull. She led me to her bedroom. You could tell she'd been asleep in her bed when I got her because the sheets were disheveled. She held out her hand.

"Go on, it's pretty cozy."

I stepped into the room and headed towards her bed before I stopped and headed back to the door. She was partially down the hallway. Her hand ruffling at her hair.

"Tamsin," I called.

She glanced back at me. I bit my lip and scraped my original question.

"Why would you let me sleep in your bed instead of the guest room?"

"Because the guest room bed is uncomfortable because it's reserved for guests I don't want to stay."

I nodded before stepping backwards into her room. I closed the door and pressed my back against it. What was it about her that was getting to me? She was nice. I'd give her that. We could maybe be friends, but we definitely couldn't be lovers.

_I'm married. _I reminded myself. _I love Dyson. _


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: HONESTLY if it wasn't for the review on the first chapter I wouldn't have continued this. The six reviews that follow DEFINITELY made me want to continue the story so here you are guys. We're changing POVs for this**** one.]**

**Chapter 3: A Little Goes A Long Way**

"Is Bo here?" I asked as soon as Tamsin opened the door.

She was dressed up as though she was going out and she seemed a bit surprised to see me. I swallowed what had Bo told her. Bo just didn't understand that she needed to stay on her meds. It was the only way she would remain stable otherwise—

"No, she left for work."

I shook my head confused, "she left for work?"

"I loaned her some clothes and she headed off. She said she thought it be best for her to just talk to you after she got home tonight." She nodded.

I scowled, _great_.

"Seems, you've really gotten yourself in the dog house. Don't worry though all I know about it is that it's _not _about her dying her hair black." She said offering a small smile.

I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Alright, thanks then Tamsin."

She shrugged, "no problem."

I turned to leave. When I did I noticed a guy approaching the house. He was dressed up as well. _Hm, I thought she was single. Perhaps dating? _I considered asking Bo before I realized that Bo was probably still suspicious of Tamsin's motives—whether or not they had truly become friends—and that maybe asking her if Tamsin was dating wasn't the best plan. Especially since they were technically in the middle of an argument.

"Dyson," Tamsin called when I was a few feet away. "Sometimes a little goes a long way. Whatever you argued about I'm sure there's some way to compromise."

I squinted back at her with a nod, "thanks."

I pulled up outside of the spa and sat in the car for a moment. I could see Bo sitting behind her desk through the window. Tamsin's words had been weighing on my mind the whole ride there. I glanced at my watch. I had an hour before work which meant I had a half an hour to decide what I was going to do. I inhaled deeply before I climbed out of the car and crossed the street. When I stepped into the Spa Bo scowled a bit.

"Dyson," she started.

I raised my hands and shook my head. "I was a jerk last night. I apologize."

"That's nice Dyson, but I'm at work alright? We can talk about this later."

I shook my head again, "I'd like for us to talk about it now very quickly. I mean, I work at a hospital I could go in and contract something deadly and then we'll never talk about it."

A small smile crossed her face, "don't even joke. Besides we both know your immune system could fight off anything."

Her smile warmed my heart. I grinned, "See we're talking communicating. That's what I want, y'know? Not just for me and you to communicate, but for us to listen and I'm really bad at that."

She nodded, "terrible at it. You should clean your ears."

"Not with Q-Tips," I warned.

She rolled her eyes, "don't start Dr. Oz."

There was a silence where we both sort of smiled at each other. It was broken by a customer coming in. I stepped aside and let her help them. Once they were gone she bit her lip as she looked up at me.

"I've got to work Dyson."

"I know, but after work—when you get home today we're going to talk about setting up something." I said trying to remain as quiet and ambiguous.

Bo's eyes lit up. I leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"You're still a jerk." She said as she pulled back.

"A jerk with dirty ears," I agreed as I turned and jogged to the door. "Have fun at work babe."

I had turned around to say the last part and when I turned around I almost slammed into the door. I glanced back to see her giggling.

_I love my wife_.


End file.
